


Unprepared

by Juniper11



Series: Sensei [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has to choose between friendship and love both of which caught him unprepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

Kakashi Hatake wasn’t a man with a lot of people he could call friends.  He had even less people that he could call close friends.  In actuality he had one—Iruka Umino. 

He wasn’t sure when it happened or how but it had and it wasn’t exactly a friendship he regretted.  To be honest he cherished it.

Iruka didn’t exactly like him at first.  Although, that probably had something to do with the fact that Kakashi pissed him off by telling him plainly that Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto weren’t his students anymore—they were his.  It didn’t go over well and it wasn’t something that Kakashi regretted.  It was the truth.  Like it or not the trio were his pupils and he needed to accept that.

The truth was they became friends over alcohol.  He had been dragged to a bar with some of his other friends who were attempting to ‘get him out of his shell’ when he spotted the younger man attempting to get sloshed. 

Kakashi watched him covertly as the night dragged on throwing back drink after drink until he just couldn’t stand to watch it anymore.  He rose from the table ignoring his friend’s shouts asking him where he was going and walked over to Umino and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

The chunnin looked up at him with bleary eyes and Kakashi could tell that he didn’t know exactly who he was.  “Had one too many Iruka?”  Kakashi smiled at him his eye creasing but he was immediately dismissed as Iruka went back to staring at his glass.  It sort of surprised him a bit because a sober Iruka Umino was at least cordial.  He guessed that under the influence that he didn’t make the pretense.  Still, it didn’t stop Kakashi from sitting down at his side and ordering a glass of sake. 

Misery loved company and he supposed he had plenty of things he could be upset about.  Like…being brought to the bar in the first place.  He said nothing further.  He simply drank at a leisurely pace idly reading Tactics waiting for the man to pass out so that he could take him home.  Surprisingly, though, the man could hold his liquor.

“I’m in love with her.”  Kakashi’s brow raised in surprise.   Iruka didn’t seem the type to get drunk over love.  He seemed like the type of man that would celebrate it. 

“Does she love you too?”

Iruka snorted.  “She doesn’t even know I’m alive…and well she shouldn’t.  You shouldn’t date former students and former students shouldn’t be interested in their teachers.”

Kakashi paused rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  “Why not?”

“It’s immoral…and stupid.”

“Hmm.” 

Iruka continued to drink and Kakashi wondered what woman could reduce the man at his side to this.  She had to be one hell of a woman. 

“Maybe you should just tell her.”  Iruka threw him a dark look that caused Kakashi to raise his hands placating him. 

“Just a suggestion.”

As he sat at the school teacher’s side curiosity got the better of him and he couldn’t help but ask, “Who is she?”  Iruka mumbled a reply that Kakashi didn’t quiet catch.  “Who?” 

“Sakura Haruno.”  Iruka nearly shouted causing the glass in Kakashi’s hand to fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces.  Kakashi had not expected Iruka to tell him he was in love with one of his pupils.  How had that happened?  When had that happened? 

The bartender gave Kakashi a hard look to which he replied, “Sorry.  Sorry.”

Iruka and Kakashi said nothing further that night and just as Kakashi intended when Iruka passed out he picked the younger man up and brought him home. 

:::

After the fateful mission with Sakura, Kakashi avoided Iruka for a while.  He had this feeling that someway somehow Iruka was going to look into his eyes and discover what he had done.  You don’t sleep with the woman your close friend is in love with.  It was bad taste.  It would have been one thing if he could have said that it was the sole fault of those damned pleasure cuffs but that wasn’t the case.  If it had been he wouldn’t have spent three days making slow and thorough love to Sakura.  If it was then he wouldn’t still ache to touch her.  If it was he wouldn’t be slowly coming to the realization that he was very probably in love with her too.

But he was good at denial and he was good at hiding things too.  He’d get his emotions in check and Iruka would never know what happened.  He’d put aside his growing love and affection for Sakura because it was the right thing to do. 

It was a pity that sometimes things just didn’t go according to plan.

 


End file.
